totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Alex vai para a Europa
Alex Gets Schooled is episode 5 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *Phoebe *Carmen *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Charleston Synopsis Alex is sent to Dorsal Academy in England after getting all Fs in her report card, only to find out that the headmaster plans to turn everyone into dolphin hybrids. After Sam and Clover rescue Alex, it's revealed that Alex's grades were really As and Bs and the person who got all Fs was Mandy! In the B-story, Jerry moves into the spies' Beach House while his house is being fumigated. Gadgets *Bubble Protection Bubble Gum *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Jet aircraft *Laser Nail File *Mini Bomb *Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone Trivia *Grades: **Sam gets all A's. **Clover gets A's, B's, and a C in metal shop. **Alex gets A's and B's. **Mandy gets all F's. *Sebastian Saga's rave music is used. **"Alex Gets Schooled" **"Evil Graduation" **"Evil Ice Cream Man Much?" **"Head Shrinker Much?" **"Stark Raving Mad" **"The O.P." *Appearances of the fathers of the main characters. **Alexandra -- “Alex Gets Schooled”, “Evil Ice Skater” **Samantha -- “The Wedding Crasher” *Alexandra is transformed by a villain. **“Alex Gets Schooled” **“Creepy Crawly Much?” **“Nine Lives” *The principal in "Spies in Space" makes a negative remark about Clover's scores despite her high grades. *Clover's grades have improved since "Queen for a Day", where she got a D in astronomy. *Mandy's low grades are mentioned in "Alex Gets Schooled" and "Dental? More Like Mental". However, she manages to graduate in "Evil Graduation". *One of the women at Jerry's party is a look-alike for Shirley. *Jerry's party trashes the spies's Beach House and he is forced to clean the mess. *Nobody at Dorsal Academy notices that Clover and Samantha are wearing the wrong color vests. *Alex won a gold medal for the Beverly Hills High swim team 3 years in a row. *Jerry refers to the United Kingdom as JOE (Jolly Old England). *The WOOHPed tunnel network works in reverse. *The spies agree that school uniforms are always uncomfortable to wear. *Alex does not wear her catsuit in this episode. *This is one of the few episodes Sam, Clover, and Alex do not get WOOHPed. *Carmen's hair color is changed from reddish brown to black. Her layered short hair is replaced with bob similar to Alex's. *G.L.A.D.I.S. can appear inside the spies' Beach House. Quotes *Mandy: (shrieks) Fs? But how is that possible?! *Phoebe: You are grounded for the rest of the year, young lady! And that means no dates! *Mandy: (shrieks) You can't be serious! The boys of Beverly Hills will be lost without me! Gallery Photo-756107.JPG|Yoga Lotus ending credits in "Alex Gets Schooled" jer56.JPG|Jerry's party with Shirley look-alike. report cards.PNG|report cards open report cards.PNG|open report cards Alex's mom and dad called from England.PNG|Alex's parents called from England Alexcarmendad.png|Alex's parents called from England Alexdad&mom.jpg|Alex's parents called from England Dorsal Academy.PNG|Dorsal Academy, England Alex Dorsal Academy.PNG|Alex's Dorsal Academy uniform Dorsal Academy interior.PNG|Dorsal Academy interior Dorsal Academy principal's office.PNG|Dorsal Academy principal's office Dorsal Academy classroom.PNG|Dorsal Academy classroom Dorsal Academy swimming pool.PNG|Dorsal Academy swimming pool dolphinized Alex.PNG|Dolphinized Alex Alex's parents called from England.PNG|"Good news, honey! It seems there was a mix up at school... The F's didn't belong to you. You got A's and B's... We're so proud of you." BFFs.PNG|BFF Mandy F.PNG|"You are grounded for the rest of the year, young lady." jer54.JPG|Jerry moves in. al40.JPG|Alex dreads going to school in England. master.JPG|Charleston al51.JPG|Alex's record. jer55.JPG|Jerry has made a mess of the place in one day. clo65.JPG|Clover is sick of Jerry. gladis2.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. gad94.JPG|Laser Nail File spies134.JPG|Itchy uniforms. al52.JPG|Alex transforming. Alex's yellow bikini.png| gad96.JPG|Bubble Protection Bubble Gum gad95.JPG|Bubble Protection Bubble Gum spies135.JPG jer57.JPG clo66.JPG|Headmaster defeated. clo67.JPG jer58.JPG|Jerry in trouble for making a mess. gladis3.JPG|G.L.A.D.I.S. hands Jerry cleaning supplies. Screenshot_(114).png|Dorsal Academy Screenshot (115).png|Dorsal Academy architecture Screenshot (116).png|Headmaster Charleston's office Screenshot (117).png|A language classroom Screenshot (118).png|A language classroom Screenshot (119).png|Dorsal Academy pool Screenshot (120).png|Swim uniform Screenshot (121).png|Rear of Dorsal Academy pool Screenshot (122).png|Dorsal Academy cafeteria Screenshot (123).png|Cafeteria line at Dorsal Academy Screenshot (124).png|Dorsal Academy uniform Category:Season 4